Split
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: After an incident with his fusion self, Double D fell to his death. Or did he? Who is this Mysterious boy who joins the resistance. And why does he have powers of a fusion, but fight like Double D?
1. prologue

**This is my first fusionfall fanfiction, so read and review if you think it needs improvement. I don't own fusionfall**

Prologue

Run... That's all he could think about.

Double D ran as fast as he could. It didn't matter that danger was around the corner. All that mattered was getting away from it all. Away from danger. Away from his fusion.

It had started going after him months ago, when his fusion had gotten him confused with the enemy. Afterwards, it had haunted him in his dreams. Now, it was after him completely.

He knew why. He was one of the guides to stop the world from fuse's attacks. Capturing and torturing him would give them imformation. And give his own fusion strength to destroy the others.

"Oh why did this have to happen? Of all the times, why now?" Double D whispered.

A rock tripped him, cutting his running short. A good thing too. Double D looked to see a cliff in front of him, full of fusion matter.

"Heh heh heh... now you're trapped with nowhere to go," A sneering voice spoke up.

Double D looked around, eyes in fear. His own fusion stood in front of him, mouth drawn into a smirk. His red eyes glowed at Double D, who was trembling the whole time.

"If only you had decided to join us while you had the chance. You could have been made stronger," His fusion said gently, before lunging at Double D.

Double D screamed as his fusion twisted his arm behind his back. "I'd never join. Not now, not ever," he spat at his counterpart.

His fusion smirked. "So your still going on about never joining. Not that it'll matter. Fuse will win once we find the vital information from you. You'll still be your weak, pathetic self," he taunted.

Double D looked down. The cliff was starting to grow weaker, and the fusion matter bubbled below. A small plan started to form in his mind.

"I may be weak, but I'm strong enough to know what to do. I'd rather die than let you get info from me, Fusion scum!" Double D yelled.

He mustered up enough strength to kick his counterpart away, just as the cliff gave way. As he was falling to his death, he could only think of the faces of his friends, Dexter, and even Marie.

_It can't end this way. I'm sorry, everyone. _Double D thought.

Then he fell into the fusion abyss.

(Later)

"This was where his last transmission was. Spread out and search for clues," Dexter said as his team looked around. Ed and Eddy had joined them, hoping to find some clues.

"Um Dexter... you may want to see this," Ben called out.

Everyone gathered around him and gasped. A black beanie hat was at the edge of the cliff, as well as a comunicator. The cliff was broken off, and bits of fusion matter were around the two items.

"Double D..." Eddy whispered.

Dexter closed his eyes in anger. "We've come too late. He's gone."

**If anyone thinks that I need to improve, say it in the reviews. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here's the first true chapter. I don't own fusionfall.**

Chapter 1 A new recruit

(One month later- training base)

"Damn it!" yelled Koji as he punched a training dummy. His rage had already taken out a few of the training dummies in the training room. His sister Koto stood a few feet away.

"Calm down Koji. I know you're ticked off but you need to take it easy," Koto pointed out.

Koji turned to his sister. "Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when one of my best friends was killed by those damn fusions!" he roared.

Koto walked over and did the only thing she could do. She slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Koto! That hurt!" Koji yelled.

You're not the only one," Koto said softly.

Koji stopped his rampage short. Koto only spoke softly if she was that upset.

"I miss him too. I'm so mad I want to destroy the entire building," Koto stated, her words full of anger.

"Violence isn't always the right answer," a voice behind them stated.

Koto and Koji turned to see Eddy right behind them. Since Double D's death, Eddy took over the guide position, as a tribute to his fallen comrade.

Eddy had changed since that incident a month ago. His hair had grown out and he started wearing Double D's cap, which was found when they were searching. He wore a red t-shirt with a yellow stripe, purple shorts, and black boots.

"Eddy..." Koto started.

"It's something Sockhead taught me, back when we were doing scams in the cul-du-sac. I often had fights with Kevin," Eddy said, pulling the hat over his eyes.

Koto and Koji looked at him, then dropped their gazes. _He's right _Koto thought, _It's no use fighting if you lose yourself in anger._

"Anyway, I thought I might tell you that you have a new recruit on your team," Eddy stated.

Koto and Koji looked up as a boy with long black hair entered the room. He wore a red and gold overcoat, black jeans, a red sweater, and black combat boots. His eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. Over hi hair was a black bandana

"I'm Edward Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you two and I'm glad I'll be able to help.," The boy announced.

Koto and Koji nodded. "Same here. We're going to need all the help we can get," Koto stated.

(in the research room)

Numbuh five sighed and looked up from a stack of paperwork. Even though a month had past, None of them could get the images out of their heads. The day that they found Double D's hat by that cliff.

Almost everyone was shocked that Double D was gone. Ed was hysteric. Eddy was left depressed, but decide to do something unexpected: He took over Double D's place as a guide in honor to him.

But it was Dexter who was affected the most by this discovery. It left him depressed and unable to lead the resistance for three weeks. When he did recover, he would look over the photographs of the area, in case they missed something.

"It's no use Dexter. He's gone now," Numbuh Five stated behind her.

She turned to see Dexter sitting at his desk, with a picture frame in his hand. In it was a picture of Dexter, Numbuh Five, and Double D, all with bright smiles on their faces.

Dexter sighed. "I know Numbuh five. I just miss him," he said sadly.

Numbuh five nodded. "Numbuh Five misses Double D too. We all miss him,"

**I know this was a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Now a word of warning: I have not played Fusionfall in my life so if I'm doing something wrong, please let me know through the reviews.**

**I don't own Fusionfall.**

Chapter 2 First mission.

"We have a mission," Eddy announced.

It had been 3 days since Edward joined their platoon. Koji and Koto had introduced them to their comrades Jet, Rosalina, and Lily. Jet was a teenage boy with long black hair and deep blue eyes. he wore a pair of blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and black boots with a gold stripe. Around his waist was a silver and black rifle that shot out air blasts.

Rosalina was a teenage girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and long red hair in a french braid. She wore a red dress with a silver overcoat, red combat boots, a white beret, and over her shoulder was a red quiver of golden arrows. In her hands was a silver bow with one of the arrows tightly in her grip.

Lily was a young girl around 10 with dark skin, purple eyes, and strange magenta hair in a ponytail. She wore a pair of pink shorts, a pink camo jacket with a purple t-shirt, and dark pink shoes. Around her back was a pair of batwings that were folded behind her. In her hair was a pair of pink lensed goggles.

"Finally. And I was beginning to think we would be stuck here forever," Koji stated, earning a hit to the back of the head from his sister.

"What is it Mr. Eddy?" Lily asked. Lily had a habit of giving her friends nicknames.

"Good question Lily. Team Alpha Angel will be deployed to the infected Peach Creek area to collect some supplies from several of the areas then return here," Eddy announced.

"Again? When are we going to kick some fusion butt?" Koji asked, earning another whack to the head.

"Shut up Koji! Have you forgotten that Peach Creek area has fusions everywhere in the vicinity?" Koto asked.

Koji grinned. "How can I forget? I sent Ben's fusion packing the first time we went there," he stated.

Ben's fusion had ambushed their team when they we're getting supplies for Dexter. Koji had challenged him to a battle and had actually sent him packing with multiple burns. Not without burning Koji several times.

"I'd rather we forget that incident. I still can't get the image of Jet's hot pink boxers out of my head," Koto stated, her face slightly red.

"Admit though. You liked it," Jet grinned. This time he received that hit to the head.

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's get out there and blaset some fusions," Koji yelled as he ran out of the room.

Koto waited for Eddy's approval before walking out. "If there's any jawbreakers left, bring them back too," Eddy called out.

A dagger of ice went flying towards him, prompting him to get out of the way. "We've known each other for 3 years and you still haven't change," Jet stated as he and the others ran to catch up.

(Peach Creek infected zone)

"Remember you guys, make sure that you're on the alert at all times. Got it?" Koto asked.

"Yes ma'am," the others stated as the started looking. Koto was offically the leader of their platoon when the first started. She had a tendency to be strict in training, and even more strict on the missions, earning her the nickname "Miss Ice Queen.

After a few minutes of searching, Rosalina found something. "Hey guys. Check this out," she stated.

Koto and the others watched as Rosalina pulled a large bag out of a closet. Inside were about a dozen jawbreakers, all with different flavors.

"Well, he did say to bring them back if we found any. And he does share the with us," Jet stated.

"Eddy's an idiot. But he's a generous idiot," Koto stated as she placed the bag over her shoulder.

"I found several machine parts that could be reused," Koji stated as he lifted a box.

"I found this," Lily stated, holding up a box. Inside were several pokemon dolls, two marshmallow shooters, and a few other minor things.

"Those marshmallow shooters can be useful. Jet, grab that wagon over there," Koto ordered.

Jet nodded. He pulled over a red wagon with the words flaming pheonix on the sides. Inside were several paintball guns, a box of paintballs, and a chemistry kit.

"Hey I recognize this. I stored these at Eddy's while we were fishing that one time. I wonder if we still have those fishing rods and skateboards somewhere," Koji stated as he looked back some more.

"We should head back soon. Our guide might worry if we're gone for too long," Edward stated.

Koto shook her head. "Me, Koji, and Jet lived here for a few years. Eddy knows if somethings wrong, we sent a message with a flare," she pointed out.

"Then you might want to send one out," A voice hissed behind the group.

Koto turned to see Fusion Edd standing behind them, an evil grin on his face. "Cause you're about to be attacked by me."

**I stink at cliffhangers. Hopefully this chapter was longer then the last one though. Read and Review. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I've been working overtime on this story. Could be because of my writer's block on one of my other stories. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own fusionfall**

Chapter 3 Ambush

(The research area)

"Are you sure it was a great idea to send them on that mission?" Eddy asked Dexter.

The red-haired genius was working on a new weapon with Eddy's assistance. "I'm sure. It's where most of them grew up, including you," Dexter pointed out.

Eddy looked down at the ground. "Guess you're right. I just don't want a repeat of when Koji got burned to a crisp," he stated.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry about it. Besides, they have Koto leading them. They'll send a flare up if anything goes wrong," Dexter stated.

Eddy sighed. _I just hope they're alright._

(Peach Creek infected zone)

"Damn it," hissed Koto.

A sinister grin appeared on Fusion Edd's face. "It's been a long time, Alpha Angel platoon. Don't tell me you're upset because I killed your dear friend Double D. He was a pathetic loser to begin with," he ranted.

An arrow flew at his head, prompting the fusion to move out of the way. "Now now Rosalina. I haven't finished yet," he stated.

Everyone turned to look at the red haired girl. In her hands was the bow and arrow pointed straight at the fusion's head.

"Shut the hell up! You have no right to insult our friend like that!" Rosalina yelled.

Fusion Edd smirked. "Such should be ashamed of yourself," he taunted.

Before he could continue, a sword flew at his head, resulting in the fusion jumping back several feet. "I don't recall seeing you on the team," Fusion Edd hissed.

Everyone turned to see Edward standing behind them, a sword in each hand. "I just joined three days ago. Thought it won't matter when I defeat you," he stated.

A psychotic grin formed on Fusion Edd's face. "Don't get to cocky, little brat," he said as the fusion ran at Edward.

A clash of steel against fusion matter began as the other platoon members watched on. Edward slashed at the fusion's left leg before jumping back a bit. Fusion matter leaked out of the wound and onto the ground.

"Come on kid, is that the best you can do?" Fusion Edd taunted.

"No, this is!" yelled Edward.

Fusion Edd jumped back as Edward sent a wave of fusion matter at him. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"He can control fusion matter? But that's impossible!" stated Koji.

Koto stared at Edward intently. _I've never seen a resistance member with the ability to wield fusion matter before. This boy... Just who is he? _she thought.

"Koto, now would be a good time to light a flare," Koji stated.

Koto nodded before rushing outside. She pulled out a red flare and shot it up into the air. It crackled for a few seconds before exploding into a red hue.

_Please hurry Eddy_ Koto thought as she raced back inside.

Edward looked ready to collapse when Koto returned. The young teen was breathing heavily and one of the swords he held was broken in half.

"Such a shame it had to end this way. You could have been made stronger by Lord Fuse," Fusion Edd stated, pushing Edward onto his back.

"This isn't good. We might not make it out alive," Jay stated.

"I could've been made stronger by Fuse that's true, but..."

Koto and the others looked at Edward with surprise. _Edward's at his limit... There no way he could-_

"I would rather die than join Fuse in destroying the world, fusion scum!" Edward yelled.

"Well put young Edward."

Koto smiled as a blast of energy flew at Fusion Edd. The fusion growled before jumping back several feet, staring at the newly arrived Resistance leaders.

"Well well. Little Eddy wanted to protected his friends. How sweet," The fusion taunted.

Numbuh five blasted a wave of energy at Fusion Edd. "Save it Fusion pest. You're going to get blasted to next week once we're done with you," she stated.

Fusion Edd shook his head. "As much as I wanted to, picking a fight with the resistance guides will only attract more bugs. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next time," he stated before running off.

"Why you no good fusion pest-" Numbuh five started.

"Not now Abby. We have to get the team back to the Resistance building for recovery," Eddy stated.

Numbuh Five watched Fusion Edd leave before turning to help Koji. "Thank goodness you guys are alright," she said sadly.

"All thanks to Edward. I'm glad he's on our team," Koji grinned.

Numbuh looked at Edward. "Thank you Edward. We could have lost several good resistance members if it wasn't for you," she stated.

Koto watched Edward nod, but she could tell the boy was nervous. _Just who is this kid? _She thought _After all we went through and he's still nervous? Just who is he? And why does he have the ability to control fusion matter?_

**That's it for now. until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
